Neverland, And What It Has Become
by The All Knowing God of Hats
Summary: These Kids go to Neverland with Peter and the new lost boys when they get there it's in chaos and they need to save it.


I OWN NOTHING!

**CHAPTER 1**

Kyle watched as his sister, Jen, read some book to his little brother, Greg. Kyle was 13, he hated being the middle child, Jen was 14 and Greg was 7. Jen and Greg seemed to get along great all of the time; Kyle didn't really see any importance in anything they did, they would read together and play puzzles. Jen listened to the so called "good music" or "pop" like most girls here age, Greg was starting to do the same. Kyle put in an old record he bought at a yard sale not too long ago, he liked records because, unlike cds, they were easy to clean and keep track of. He turned it up and continued to look through a surfing magazine. He couldn't concentrate though, he looked at his siblings again, Peter Pan, that's what they were reading, in Kyle's opinion, the only book in the world worth reading.

An hour or so later their mom called them for dinner. "What did you all do today?" she asked as she placed a pan of spaghetti on the table.

"The church quire finally chose a date for the concert. I still can't believe I got the solo." Jen said in a sweet voice, Kyle knew there was a brag hidden in her words.

"I get to play Joseph in the church play this year." Greg said taking a large helping of spaghetti.

"That's great, congratulations, Greg. Kyle, what did you do today?" His mother asked a little worriedly.

Kyle paused before answering, "Well, me and Dragon and Rye were gunna go skimmin', but it was gunna storm so we headed to the church with our skateboards 'cause the waves were madness. Anyways, so we're there, and Rye's all 'Dude, go jump off of somethin', I dare you.' So I was all 'I'll jump off the roof.' It's less than a story off the ground so. I jump off and Dragons all I got that on tape. So we just skate the parking lot 'til the priest dude comes out and heads to his car while he yells at us and Dragon, she's all "Rye I dare you to tell him he's hot." And Rye was like whatever, and told the priest that and the priest punched Ryan in the face, so we just left and got milkshakes at the café." Kyle finished and helped himself to some pasta, "That's pretty much it."

His mother sighed, "Kyle, what am I going to do with you?"

"Buy me a new board?" Kyle joked. Jen just rolled her eyes and took some spaghetti from the pan.

Later that night, Kyle read a chapter from his copy of Peter Pan, 'If only it could be so' he thought, drifting off into a light sleep.

Sometime around half-past midnight, there was a loud crash at Kyle's window. He went over to investigate. He threw open the window and peered into the darkness, during the day you could see the bright beaches of California, they were lovely and the one thing that kept Kyle from taking off for a real adventure. There was something different out side tonight. He didn't know what it was then something like a giant bird flew by, Kyle caught it and pulled it inside. It was a boy! Kyle was in disbelief. The way this boy looked was the exact description of Peter Pan and the fact he was flying wiped any doubt from Kyle's mind.

"Can you sail under a captain like me?" Peter said standing up quickly.

"Yeah, I can." Kyle said hoping he had a good judgment of Peter's character.

"Then let's go!" The Boy said smiling his perfect smile; Kyle noticed Peter really did still have all of his first teeth.

"I should get Greg and Jen to come." Kyle said heading towards the door.

"What's a Jen?" Peter asked in a tone as though the sound of Jen's name was poison.

"Jen's my sister."

There was a short awkward pause. "Can you sail under a captain like me?" Peter asked.

"Yeah." Kyle answered as he left and got his siblings. Waking them up took little effort and they tiredly walked to Kyle's room.

Peter was floating up near the ceiling when they came in, "Can you sail under a captain like me!" he demanded

"Yeah!" Kyle said with enthusiasm.

"Yes." Greg and Jen answered unsurely.

"Good." Peter said, "Now, we shall fly to the ship!"

"Peter, we can't fly!" Kyle said quickly.

"Oh," Peter said, "I think this does something." He pulled some gold dust from a small bag that hung by his side and sprinkled it on the three children.

"Think of a happy thought!" Said Kyle, more so to himself rather than his siblings. Kyle thought of Neverland and the ship he was going to be on. He slowly began to rise off the floor; his siblings soon began to rise also. Like in the book, flying was harder than it sounded or how Peter made it look. Kyle seemed to get it a bit quicker than his siblings and seemed to enjoy it much more.

"C'mon." Peter said impatiently, a few minutes later. The four children glided out the window into the pleasant night air, Kyle grabbed his skateboard just before leaving.

Peter led at a fast pace, Kyle followed best he could, which, according to Peter, was terrible. Greg and Jen held hands while they flew at a very slow pace, even by Kyle's standards it was slow. They soon reached a marvelous ship, not incredibly big, but exiting none the less. They landed.

"Peter," Greg began, "Where's Tinkerbell?"

Peter looked at Greg as though he was the stupidest boy on Earth. "What's a Tinkerbell?" He said, "Lost boys!" he called out suddenly. About five boys scrambled from wherever they were to the bow of the ship where Peter and the three siblings were.

"These two boys are the newest members of our crew!" Peter yelled, "State your names!"

"Kyle!" Kyle yelled as his feet finally completely landed on the ship's deck.

"Greg!" Greg yelled happily, he was still floating a good six inches above the deck.

"And this," Peter began, "Is your new mother, just as you have requested!"

The boys hollered in happiness. And the smallest one, who went by the name of Frall, came up and took Jen's hand, "Come tell me a story, mother." He said

"Ew, no, I'm not your mother." Jen said pushing poor Frall backwards, the boy fell and scraped his elbow, but got up and joined the other boys who were now laughing.

Greg had finally planted his feet on the deck without floating away again and joined the other boys. "Do you like video games?" He asked Frall excitedly.

Frall was confused and looked down at his feet for a moment, "What are you talking about?"

"Video games." Greg repeated, "Do you play them much?"

"No, but it sounds like a fun game." Frall said, "Peter, can we play video game?"

"What is video game? Peter, do you know?" asked another boy, Buzz, who was about nine.

"Of course!" Peter said, taking a giant leap and landing behind the boys, though he had no idea what video games were he would never admit to not knowing something,"We play like this, first, we all run in a circle and when Mother says 'Video!' we all hide and the last one to hide has to fight off everyone when Mother says 'Video!' again."

They played this for quite a while. Then Jen said it was time to go home. She took Kyle aside and told him to stop playing because they had to leave.

"Peter, Peter!" Kyle called," Mother says we are to go home to Neverland!"

"To Neverland boys!" Peter yelled, taking his place to steer the ship as the boys trimmed the sails.

Meanwhile, back at the children's house, their real mother was trying to figure out where the children had gone so early in the morning, she assumed Jen and Greg went to early morning mass and Kyle and his friends were out skateboarding or something.

"What's that?" Buzz asked Kyle.

"That's a skateboard." Kyle answered

"Oh, I know I was just seeing if you knew." He paused, "How does it work?"

"You ride it."

"I knew that too. Can you show me? Ya' know I just want to see if you know."

Without hesitation Kyle stepped on the skateboard and rode across the deck.

"Let me try!" Buzz yelled running over and snatching the board from Kyle. Buzz's first attempt to ride was a total failure, but his second wasn't so bad. Frall came over a moment later to try soon all of the boys were over. Each fighting for the next turn.

It wasn't too long before they reached Neverland. It was more beautiful than Kyle imagined. Greg was beginning to be homesick, as was Jen. She walked up to Kyle, "Come on, let's go home." She said quietly only a bit louder than a whisper.

"We are home." Kyle replied equally as quiet.


End file.
